I just wanna be by your side
by SkarletHrt
Summary: JORI- Drama Sus amigos pensaban que estaban juntas, en una relación, mas nunca preguntaron directamente y las dos chicas nunca lo dijeron. No lo habían decidido, aun cuando actuaban como pareja, ninguna había dado el paso...


**Jade**

5 años después de graduarse de Hollywood Arts., Jade vivía en Londres. Su talento como escritora era tal, que en los siguientes dos años y medio había escrito y vendido uno de sus guiones exitosamente, el siguiente año había conseguido un productor y ahora, después de año y medio más estaba en los últimos días de grabación del mismo. Beck estaba de visita esos días, pues la misma Jade le había pedido que fuera. A pesar de que nunca resolvieron sus diferencias como pareja, terminaron como buenos amigos. Ahora Beck se desarrollaba como actor y salía con alguien más, alguien que Jade siempre decía era la pareja perfecta para él.

El día había iniciado con un clima inesperado. Llovía, pero de manera tranquila. Era apenas una brizna la que caía del cielo abarrotado de nubes. Jade decidió dar el día libre a todo el personal, pues sabía que nada podían hacer con las tomas de ese día pues eran todas en exteriores. Así, ella y su viejo amigo se dirigieron a la casa que ocupaba la joven escritora.

Beck preparó café, le ofreció una taza de la bebida a Jade y se sentó en el sofá frente a la ventana de la sala, aquella que tenía por vista las viñas londinenses. Ventana en la que se encontraba sentada Jade, en el sillón que era parte de la misma, mirando al exterior, pero sin mirar los campos frente a ella.

-Un centavo por tus pensamientos –dijo Beck. Jade miró a su amigo, no sonreía, no estaba enojada, no estaba triste. Según Beck, su expresión revelaba anhelo y el tenía una idea de por qué, de por quién-. Está bien, que sea un dólar.

-Nada en especial –dijo Jade, devolviendo su nostálgica mirada a aquel punto inexistente en el espacio-. Solo recordaba el último concierto en el que estuve antes de mudarme. El día se parecía mucho a este. Nublado, ligeramente lluvioso; pero aquel día prometía ser inolvidable, éste no tanto.

Beck entendía las palabras de Jade, pues sabía que el último concierto al que ella había asistido fue en compañía de aquella amiga en común, al menos amiga para Beck.

-Ella también te extraña, Jade –dijo al fin-.

-Ella ya hizo su vida, Beck –dijo ella, con esa mirada perdida-. O está en proceso, hasta donde sé.

-¿Por qué no estuvieron juntas? –Dijo el chico-. El último año en el colegio estuvieron muy unidas. Todos dábamos por sentado que estaban juntas, pero nunca lo hicieron oficial. Nunca nos dijeron nada al menos a nosotros. Aunque estábamos felices por ambas, pues al fin había terminado el mal trato y todo eso. ¿Cómo pudieron pasar de eso, lo que fuera, a dos completas desconocidas? Tú decidiste mudarte aquí, y ella ni siquiera lo sabía, desgraciadamente fui yo quien le soltó la noticia pensando que lo sabía, lo saque a la plática.

-No estaba destinado a ser –dijo Jade, mirando la nada-. Ella siguió su camino y yo el mío.

-Solo ustedes saben lo que pasó, Jade. Pero sabes bien que estoy para ti si necesitas hablar. No tienes que cargar con ello tu sola –dijo Beck, dejando de insistir y mirando por la ventana la lluvia caer.

Después de unos minutos, Jade miró al joven Oliver, con una lagrima atravesando su rostro.

-La amo, Beck, después de todos estos años yo... –dijo Jade. Beck se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la pálida chica, ofreciéndole sus brazos. Jade desahogo su tristeza en su amigo, antes de pedirle estar sola y que él saliera del lugar.

.

.

.

**Tori**

-¿diga?... ¡Beck! ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Cómo estás? Hace tanto que no hablamos... oh, Londres... ¿fuiste a ver a Jade?... si, algo así me dijo Cat... me alegro por ella... nada, Beck, no pasó nada... Beck no quiero hablar de... lo siento Beck, pero yo no puedo, no puedo hacer eso... gracias por llamar.

-¿todo bien? –Preguntó Trina, al ver la expresión de su hermana menor-.

-Sí. Trina, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Beck había ido a Londres por Jade? –Pregunto la menor de las Vega-.

-Porque no creí que te interesara –dijo Trina-. Después de todo has evitado el tema de Jade desde hace 5 años, ¿por qué habrías de interesarte ahora?

-Trina... –respondió Tori, mirando de forma reprimente a su hermana mayor-. Tú sabes bien que yo no... Fue algo que no estuvo en mis manos ¿ok? Tal vez no estaba destinado a ser, primeramente por el hecho de que somos Jade y yo, somos las personas más incompatibles...

-Tori, Beck y yo tampoco somos los más compatibles ¿cierto? –dijo Trina-. Y míranos, estamos juntos desde hace casi 4 años. Además, el último año en Hollywood Arts ustedes no parecían tan incompatibles. De hecho creí que terminarían juntas antes de salir del colegio pero por alguna razón eso no pasó. Ojala me contaras cual fue.

-Steven fue la razón – dijo Tori, dejando a su hermana en el comedor donde se encontraban y dirigiéndose a su habitación-.

-¿Steven? – dijo Trina, sorprendida-. Tori vuelve, ¿Qué tiene que ver Steven en esto?

_**Flashback**_

_Jade y Tori asistieron a un concierto donde se presentaban bandas poco conocidas, aquellas que se habían hecho famosas en la red y que ambas sabían que pronto alguna disquera reconocería. Era uno de esos conciertos que duraban todo el día, desde la mañana hasta el anochecer. El día había estado nublad, con una ligera lluvia, mas sin embargo Jade y Tori asistieron al lugar con una carpa armable. Tan pronto llegaron Jade comenzó a levantarla, así que Tori para no sentirse de poca utilidad fue en busca de café para ella y la gótica._

_-Es un buen día ¿no crees? –dijo Tori a su regreso, extendiendo el café que había comprado para Jade._

_-¿En serio, Vega? –Dijo Jade, levantando una ceja y mirando al cielo abarrotado de nubes-. Está helando, aunque sí, es un buen día._

_Jade tomó el café de la mano de la mitad latina, provocando un roce entre sus dedos. Las miradas de ambas se encontraron y sonrisas tímidas se dibujaron en sus labios. _

_En el último año, por alguna razón Jade y Tori comenzaron a compartir más tiempo. Jade iba casi todas las tardes a casa de los Vega, argumentando que su casa estaba vacía y se distraía fácilmente, cosa que le impedía hacer sus deberes. Tori aceptó que Jade pasara las tardes ahí, con ella, en ocasiones con todos los demás chicos. En ocasiones iban a casa de alguien más pero siempre, antes de irse a su casa, Jade pasaba al menos una hora más en la de Tori._

_Hubo días en los que hablaban de cualquier tontería y días en los que peleaban, como siempre, mas sin embargo Jade permanecía ahí hasta que la hora de irse llegaba. Entonces llegaron momentos extraños. Se sentaban una al lado de la otra en el sofá, en la mesa, en el suelo y algunos roces se daban accidentalmente, y otros no tan accidentalmente, para qué negarlo; roces que provocaban sonrojo en ambas, obligándolas a apartar la vista la una de la otra._

_De un momento a otro, comenzaban a tomarse de la mano. Jade caminaba con Tori a las clases que compartían; Tori abrazaba rápidamente a Jade en despedida cuando no compartían clase y Jade seguía mirando amenazadoramente a aquellos que permanecieran mirando tales escenas. Si estaban con personas o en lugares diferentes, cruzaban miradas y sonreían en complicidad. Tori era feliz pensando que al fin era amiga de Jade, pero sabía que el sentimiento que aparecía en su pecho no era ciertamente de simple amistad. Jade por su parte había aceptado el hecho de que sentía algo por la mitad latina._

_Sus amigos pensaban que estaban juntas, en una relación, mas nunca preguntaron directamente y las dos chicas nunca lo dijeron. No lo habían decidido, aun cuando actuaban como pareja, ninguna había dado el paso. Su convivencia no iba más allá de abrazos, manos entrelazadas, miradas y sonrisas cómplices y roces accidentales y no tan accidentales._

_-Conseguí unas bolsas de esas de basura –dijo Tori, sacando de su bolso un par de bolsas dobladas a su máxima capacidad-. Así las ponemos debajo de la manta y ésta no se moja con el césped húmedo._

_-Vaya, que inteligente de tu parte Vega –dijo Jade, acomodando todo del modo que Tori había mencionado-. Quien diría que tu cerebro funcionaria tan bien en medio del frio._

_-Malvada –dijo Tori sentándose al lado de Jade, sobre la manta en el suelo; Jade sonreía. A pesar de los comentarios que siempre le arrojaba, parecía que ambas estaban ya enteradas que la intención de la gótica ya no era la de herir a la morena, sino de simplemente bromear con ella-. ¿Quiénes están tocando ahora?_

_-Ni idea-dijo Jade-. No es una gran banda. Podemos ir a otro lado si prefieres._

_-¿Bromeas? Acabas de armar la carpa Jade, al menos esperemos a ver si sale alguien bueno, sino, vamos a mi casa a ver una película ¿Qué dices? –Contestó Tori-._

_-Está bien, pero yo elijo –dijo Jade, mirando victoriosa a Tori-. Prometo que no será __tan __aterradora como la última que vimos._

_Pasaron alrededor de 2 horas y aun no salía una banda que valiera la pena. Eran alrededor de las 3 de la tarde, pero seguía pareciendo las 7 de la mañana, seguía lloviendo ligeramente._

_-Supongo que esto no va a mejorar pronto –dijo Jade, recostándose en la manda bajo su cuerpo-. Tal vez mejore cuando empiece a anochecer. Podemos regresar más tarde, ¿Qué dices Vega?_

_-Bueno, supongo que si –dijo Tori, recostándose junto a Jade. Se miraban a los ojos mientras Jade buscaba la mano de la morena con la suya. Apenas tomarla, Tori le regalo una sonrisa. En el instante en que ambas decidieron ponerse en pie, una joven salio al escenario, agradeció por la atención y dijo unas palabras antes de cantar una canción a la que ni la morena ni la gotica pusieron total atención; solo sabían que les hacia sentir un calor indescriptible en sus cuerpos. Tori miró a Jade, quien se encontraba ya de pie y le ofrecia una mano en ayuda. Tori la tomó y se planto sobre sus pies. No se dio cuenta cuando la canción termino, pero sabia que la melodía y el ritmo le habían hecho acercarse a la gotica lo suficiente para abrazarse a ella, abrazo que le fue devuelto._

_-Te quiero –susurró Tori al oído de Jade-._

_-Lo sé, es inevitable no hacerlo –contestó esta._

_-Hey, fría- dijo Tori._

_-Esta bien, esta bien... también te quiero..._

_**Fin flash-back (no tan flash vdd?)**_

-Si, si, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con Steven, Tori?

- Vinimos a casa, Jade y yo -dijo Tori-. Rentamos una pelicula y llegamos decididas a verla pensando en regresar mas tarde al concierto. Todo iba bien Trina, sentia que era el dia, que se acercaba el momento pero... Estabamos preparando todo para la pelicula cuando Steven me llamo. Me pregunto si estaba en casa y le dije que si, y cuando iba a decirle que estaba ocupada me colgo y dos minutos despues tocaron a la puerta.

-¿Era el? -pregunto Trina-.

-Era el... Tan pronto abri la puerta me dijo que me extrañaba, que estaba arrepentido y me beso. Me atrapo entre sus brazos y aunque quise alejarme no pude. En cuanto me solto quise mirar a Jade pero el solo hablo y dijo algo sobre comprometerse en lo nuestro, se arrodillo frente a mi y saco una sortija... Me propuso matrimonio.

-¿¡Que hizo que!? - dijo Trina casi en un grito-. ¿Por que nunca me lo dijiste Tori? ¿Te comprometiste con ese imbecil?

-¡Claro que no, Trina! Todo fue muy rapido. Cuando quise voltear para hablar con Jade ella ya no estaba, se habia ido. Más tarde me envio un mensaje donde segun recordaba tener cosas que hacer. No la vi hasta el dia de la graduacion y por mas que lo intente no pude hablar con ella a solas. Dos dias despues me enteré por Beck que se habia ido a Londres con su padre... No he sabido nada de ella, a excepcion de lo que cuentan en los programas de espectaculos... Le fue muy bien por alla y se olvido de mi.

-Tu tampoco te esforzaste mucho en buscarla hermanita - dijo Trina-. Tu eras la que tenia que aclarar el asunto; si no lo intentaste, si no la buscaste despues de la graduación entonces ¿como debió tomarlo ella?

-No lo se -dijo Tori-. Creí que seria bueno darle un poco de espacio, pero apenas un par de días después de graduarnos me entero que se fue del país. ¿Como debí yo tomar eso?

-Debiste buscarla, es todo lo que puedo decir. Eres mi hermana, te adoro y estoy siempre de tu lado pero sinceramente creo que la mas afectada al presenciar todo aquello y tu ausencia después de, fue ella -dijo Trina-. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que llamar a Beck porque no tuviste la amabilidad de dejarme hablar con mi novio hace rato.

-Aun no puedo creer que estén juntos - dijo Tori-. Supongo que el que persevera alcanza.

-Deberías tomar en cuenta eso contigo hermanita -dijo Trina mientras se alejaba de su hermana menor y se dirigía a su habitación-. ¡Hola bebe! Si, lo se, Tori no me dejo hablar contigo ¿que tal Londres?... - y Trina desapareció dentro de su habitación-.

.

.

.

-Tori, tienes que ir, eres mi mejor amiga necesitaré tu apoyo –dijo el moreno-.

-André, tengo sesión en el estudio, estamos a mitad de la grabación del disco –dijo Tori-.

-Tori, tienes que venir conmigo, habla con la disquera, arreglare que cantemos juntos, es una oportunidad que no pueden dejar pasar –dijo Andre-. Después de todo, querrán que seas famosa internacionalmente, qué mejor que el Music Revolution de Francia.

-...Hablaré con ellos Andre, pero no te prometo nada –dijo la media latina, tentada por la oportunidad-.

-Aceptarán, ya verás –dijo Andre-. ¿Te parece una canción de los viejos tiempos?

Y asi, 3 dias después Tori volaba junto a Andre, su hermana y Beck a Francia para presentarse en ese festival de música. Emocionada por la oportunidad y porque, vamos, ¡es Francia!

.

.

.

**Jade**

El _Music Revolution_ de Francia era empezaba al atardecer, y Jade tenia pase VIP por ser quien era, además de que en el programa que le habían enviado venia el nombre de su viejo amigo Andre Harris.

-Enhorabuena –penso Jade al leer el nombre de Andre, esbozando una sonrisa por su amigo-.

Jade llegó al lugar del evento, vestida elegante pero mismamente casual. Se le recibió en la alfombra y dirigio a su asiento en la zona de gente importante. Se inicio la presentación de los invitados importantes, mencionando sus nombres y enfocándolos e las grandes pantallas instaladas, apareciendo la gotica al mencionar su nombre. Terminando la presentación, salio el primero grupo del evento y un asistente se acerco ofreciéndole un programa a Jade.

-Oh, gracias, pero me enviaron uno con la invitación hace unos días –dijo Jade en un muy fluido francés-.

-Hubo un ligero cambio en el programa, si prefiere quedarse con el que tiene ahora está bien, solo se modifica la participación de uno de los artistas–dijo el joven, logrando que Jade aceptara el folleto y entregándole el que llevaba al asistente.

-Cambio en el programa ¿en dos días? –dijo para si misma, leyendo la lista de personas que iban a presentarse, deteniendose sorprendida al leer el nombre de André. Jade sintió el aire abandonar sus pulmones y el frio recorrer su cuerpo.

"_Andre Harris interpretando tres canciones originales, con la participación de la creciente estrella estadounidense Victoria Vega en una de ellas."_

-¿Vega esta aquí? –grito Jade en sorpresa, aunque siendo ignorada pues su sorpresa fue apagada por el volumen en la presentación de la banda que estaba en el escenario.

.

.

.

**Tori**

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que iba a estar entre el publico? –decia una furiosa Tori a su moreno amigo -. No voy a salir ahí Andre.

-Tori, te juro que no lo sabia –dijo Andre-. Ella tal vez sea importante aquí ahora y por eso fue invitada, revisa mi lista de invitados no tengo nada que ver en eso.

-Hermanita debes de calmarte, André solo nos puso a nosotras y a Beck en su lista –dijo Trina-.

-Asi es Tori, ni siquiera yo sabia que vendría –dijo Beck-. Al menos a mi no me lo menciono cuando estuve aquí la ultima vez.

-Tori, no puedes quedarte aquí, tienes que salir a cantar fue la condición de la empresa de dejarte venir solo... ignorala –dijo Trina-. Lo has hecho los últimos 5 años, que importa una noche mas.

-O puedes salir, dar la presentación con Andre, y buscarla –dijo Beck-. Que todos sabemos es lo que en realidad quieres.

-Yo no... –comenzo a decir Tori-.

-Ella también te extraña –dijo Beck-. Y si no te buscó y se fue es porque creyo que ibas a casarte con Steve.

-Steven...

-Es lo mismo –dijo Beck-. Además de sentirse abandonada cuando no la buscaste antes de la graduación ni después.

-Es que yo...

-Es que nada, Tori –dijo Trina-. Hermanita tu has sido la única culpable de su situación. Te adoro, pero estos cinco años has estado incompleta y lo sabes... deja de ser una nenita cobarde y buscala, ya estas aquí, aprovecha la oportunidad...

-¿Vamos a cantar o que? –dijo Andre, ganando miradas retadoras de parte de Trina y Beck. Los dos anteriores salieron de bastidores y se dirigieron a sus asientos.

Durante su canción, Tori localizó a Jade entre el publico y no pudo evitar sentir nuevamente aquello que la chica le hizo sentir aquel ultimo año en el colegio, y en el tiempo compartido. Asi mismo se dio cuenta de que Jade sonreía tiernamente al verla en el escenario. Pero al terminar su canción, la joven palida ya no estaba entre el publico. Tori buscó a Trina y Beck entre el publico, que se levantaban de sus asientos para encontrarla al borde del escenario.

-Me envio esto –dijo Beck, alcanzándole su teléfono a Tori-.

"_Felicitala de mi parte. Tengo que irme."_

-¿Es todo? –dijo Tori, mirando a Beck que se encogia de hombros.

-Si te das prisa la encuentras en la entrada –dijo Trina-, tiene que esperar su auto ¿no?

Entonces Tori salio corriendo detrás del escenario. Tomo cuanto atajo pudo para llegar a la entrada del lugar, mientras escuchaba a André iniciar su ultima canción. Apenas salio por la puerta pudo ver a Jade entrando a su limo, cerrar su puerta; entonces la mitad latina corrio tan rápido como pudo, apenas alcanzando a Jade. Abrio la puerta en el instante que la limo comenzaba a avanzar, lo que hizo que el chofer se detuviera y saliera de su asiento.

-¿Qué demonios? Señorita, alejese del vehiculo por favor –dijo el hombre-.

-No puedo, tengo que hablar con la persona que llevas –dijo Tori, entrando al asiento trasero con Jade-.

-Tori... Qué estas... Como... ¿Qué haces en mi auto Vega? –dijo Jade. El chofer entro al auto y pregunto a Jade si debía llamar a seguridad.

-No, no tienes que llamarlos Alfred –dijo Tori-.

-Mi nombre no es Alfred –dijo el chofer, ofendido-.

-Esta bien Mark, es una vieja conocida –dijo Jade-. Por favor llévame a casa y después lleva a Vega a su hotel, o donde se este quedando. Sintoniza el evento por favor-.

El chofer a duras penas obedecio.

-¿Una vieja conocida? –dijo Tori-. Creí que era algo mas que eso, al menos una vieja amiga.

-Tori, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –dijo Jade, mirando tristemente a la latina-. No he sabido de ti en cinco años, y por azares del destino te apareces en Londres y corres a subir a mi limo. Debe ser muy importante.

-Lo siento –dijo Tori-. Jade debi buscarte antes yo... ¿podemos hablar a solas? –pregunto Tori. Jade presionó un botón y el cristal que separa la cabina del chofer y la parte trasera de la limo se elevó-. Gracias... Te fuiste, aquel dia... te fuiste dejándome con el idiota de Steven –dijo Tori-.

-No quería arruinar su momento –dijo Jade-. ¿Cómo esta el por cierto? ¿Todo bien con ustedes?

-Jade... si no te busque fue porque creí que querias espacio –dijo Tori-. Y asi fue, pues te mudaste a Londres. Tenia algo importante que decirte y tu simplemente dejaste de venir a mi casa, dejaste de contestar mis mensajes... te fuiste, Jade.

-No debio ser tan importante, comparado con tu compromiso –dijo Jade-. No hubo acercamiento de tu parte desde aquel dia lluvioso... supongo que los preparativos de tu boda te tenían ocupada y...

Tori interrumpio a Jade, prácticamente se lanzo sobre la chica palida y la besó. Coloco una de sus manos en el cuello de Jade, atrayéndola a sus labios y con la otra la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo. Después de unos segundos, Tori rompió el beso mas no soltó a la chica frente a ella.

-No hubo ningún maldito compromiso –decia Tori-. Si te hubieras quedado, habrias escuchado el momento en que mande a Steven al demonio... si no te hubiera dado espacio y no lo hubieras hecho mas grande, te habría dicho que te amaba, que quería estar contigo porque no podía seguir estando contigo sin estarlo. Quería poder besarte y lo pensé tantas veces Jade, pero nunca encontré el valor de hacerlo...

-Tori...

-No, déjame hablar... quería tocarte, plenamente y no solo roces timidos. Me moria por decirte lo que sentía por ti Jade, por estar contigo y presumirlo al mundo. Y el dia que decidi hacerlo, apareció aquel idiota y lo arruino. Y mas idiota fui yo al no buscarte al dia siguiente y decirte lo que sentía por ti inmediatamente Jade yo...

-Tori... sentias, querias... me amabas –dijo Jade, mirando aquellos ojos chocolate-. Estas hablando en pasado...

-Porque quiero llegar a esto –dijo Tori, separándose u poco de Jade, tomando sus manos-. Fui una tonta al dejarte ir Jade, al no buscarte y yo... al demonio, estoy harta del pasado. Te amo, aun te amo y estos cinco años sin ti me he sentido tan vacia... extraño tus miradas, tus sonrisas, incluso tu mal humor. Te he extrañado tanto Jadelyn... se que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo pero... yo... te amo Jade, te amo y te pido... te ruego que regreses a mi vida, te quiero en ella, te quiero conmigo por favor... ¿tu me amas Jade?

- Si... Te amo, Tori –fue lo unico que dijo Jade mientras escuchaban una conocida melodía en el radio de la limo.

watch?v=WJTXDCh2YiA **(canción)**

-Esa canción... –dijo Tori, mirando el aparato de sonido de la limo-. La he escuchado antes... ¿Dónde?

Un calor reconfortante lleno sus cuerpos, a pesar del momento que estaban teniendo se limitaron a escuchar la canción.

-¿Tori? –dijo Jade-. Esa canción... es la chica del concierto

-¿Cómo? –dijo Tori-.

-Antes de ir a tu casa aquella noche... Cuando me abrazaste en aquel parque... Esa es la canción

-Lo es –dijo Tori-. Te amo, Jade.

-Te amo, Tori –dijo Jade y se unieron en un beso. Largo, profundo, pero al mismo tiempo tierno. Querían recuperar el tiempo perdido, mas sin embargo sabían que esa noche no bastaría.

Llegaron a casa de Jade, donde despidieron al chofer de la limo. En la puerta de la casa, Tori detuvo a Jade tomándola por las manos.

-¿Pasa algo? –dijo Jade-.

-Si... hay algo que no he hecho –dijo Tori, haciendo que la gotica levantara una ceja curiosamente-. Jade... ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Jade sonrio, divertida por la pregunta de Tori.

-Eres tan ñoña, Vega –dijo Jade tomando a la latina de la cintura-. Si quiero, creo que eso es obvio ¿no? Entremos –dijo Jade, besando a Tori mientras entraban a su casa...

.

.

.

**Nadie en especifico.**

-¿Dónde estas Tori? –se preguntaba Trina. Ella estaba detrás del escenario, mientras que Beck habia ido en busca de su cuñada. Trina estaba preocupada pues no sabia si Tori habia logrado alcanzar a Jade o se habia ido a su hotel sin ellos.

No estaba prestando atención cuando Beck llego a su lado con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hora de irnos cariño –le dijo a Trina-.

-Pero ¿mi hermana? –pregunto la mayor de las Vega.

-No debemos preocuparnos por eso –dijo Beck con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro-. La encontré – dijo entregándole su teléfono a Trina.

En la pantalla estaba una fotografía de Jade y Tori besándose. Tori tomando el rostro de Jade entre sus manos, ambas con una sonrisa.

Debajo de la fotografía, un mensaje...

"_No creo llegar pronto a casa. Avisa a Trina. Tori."_

_**Fin**_

.

.

.

**BUENO, ES UN ONE SHOT UN POCO LARGO. QUISE DIVIDIRLO PERO NO SUPE DONDE CORTARLO, AUNQUE SUPONGO QUE ASI ESTA BIEN.**

**EL NOMBRE VIENE DE LA MISMA CANCION QUE LES DIGO ABAJITO. ES PARTE DE LOS LYRICS. EN FIN.**

**SI PUEDEN ESCUCHEN LA CANCION SI NO PUEDEN ABRIRLA BUSQUENLA, SE LLAMA WINGS DE BIRDY. NO SE, ESPERO HABER DESARROLLADO BIEN MI IDEA. DEJEN REVIEWS, CUALQUIERA SERA BIEN RECIBIDO... BUENO, CASI CUALQUIERA SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SEA PRODUCTIVO, RESPETO POR FAVOR QUE SOY MUY SENSIBLE Y PODRIAN HACERME SENTIR MAL D: (NO ES BROMA)**

**SALUDOS!**


End file.
